


Nonexistent Living...

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Behind the Scenes, Chaos, Chara Being Chara, Chara Has Issues, Cross!Sans - Freeform, Dusttale Papyrus - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Epic Friendship, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Genocide Sans, Hearing Voices, Inktale!Sans - Freeform, Innocence, Innocent Papyrus, Loneliness, Moving On, Multiverse, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, POV W. D. Gaster, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus-centric, Parent W. D. Gaster, Party, Party Crashers, Protective Siblings, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Underswap Sans, Undertale Saves and Resets, Worried Papyrus, killer!sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: [One of the Prelude stories to: Don't Mess with ME thank you~!]Papyrus is stuck with Chara, not like either of them mind their actions anymore.In fact, Papyrus might be a good influence to Chara.... Or vice versa.Gaster's with them, but he's a busybody.Then, let's not forget the fact the duo are attracted to certain individuals.Let's also not forget Sans has more authority over Papyrus, even if the skeleton's dead.*And the fact said Sans is hanging out with other stranger beings.





	1. Beginning to End

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline doesn't matter, but people who are afraid of them give them a title based on what they've done.
> 
> Oh yes! For people who read Don't Mess with ME thank you~!, please know that I have ended my modification of chapter 9. It's now Sans-friendly. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Chara hanging out.

Italicize is Papyrus   WHILE   Normal is Chara. Got lazy in format.

* * *

 

 

**A long time ago**

 

 

 _I_ _turned around and walked forward, trudging closer to the fallen human._ They were on the floor, dying. _Whether the human was in the wrong or the right,_ _anyone can be a good person if they simply try_. Chara sought for the downfall of Humanity and Monsterkind. _I_ _offered_ _my_ _hand towards the human._ Only a fool would want to SAVE them after everything they’ve done. _Even when no one wanted the human to live,_ _I_ _struggled to SAVE the first human_ _because_

 

 

**I decided on my FATE**

 

 

 _The universe didn’t want the human anymore._ Why was he trying so hard to SAVE me? _I had to do something even if it meant…_ At this rate, Papyrus will end up getting DELETED with me. _Sacrificing a part of me for them._ He wasn’t thinking, he’s merely ACTING on his feelings. _Chara didn’t want to live anymore and that was all the more painful._ He gave me no other choice.

 

 

**To live a life after death.**

 

 

 _I’m happy that Chara is alive!_  Papyrus is going to die...  _ **I was happy**_ **but I don’t understand**. _Why does my SOUL hurt_ every time I see someone hurt? _I feel empty_ whenever I hear someone cry. _I don’t understand_ but I want to understand. _I’m glad Chara’s changed for the better_. No sort of apologies can make up for what I’ve done to Papyrus’ SOUL. [ **I feel like my SOUL is breaking in two.]**

 

 

**It was like waiting for Gyftmas to arrive**

  

 

 _There will be one world_ where I can’t RESET. _Sans is going to kill me_ and that bone bag will kill everyone else because of me. _Will it be my fault_ even if I have no control over myself? _Sometimes, I believe_ that the world hates me. [ _I’m stuck in this role_ forever as a villain.] _**However, I realized**_ **I don’t really care anymore do I?** _Everything is a game now_ but my actions are worth something right? _OH._ Sans is coming and _**HE KILLED ME**._

 

 

**Because that was the only way to save another life**

 

 

 

 _I opened my eyes_ and I saw him waking up. _I know I was dead_ and nothing I do will SAVE him. _I didn’t really need to offer my hand again since_ he and I are friends already. _We didn’t have much stuff to do_ except to watch everyone and making sure they don’t end up like us. _There are times when Chara possesses Frisk_ and I did the right thing.

 

 

**It was a meaningful death.**

 

 

* * *

**I was happy with my decision.... [I think]**

* * *

 

 

**I don't really remember anymore**

 

 

 _Sometimes, I listen to Chara and agree that there are times when one should FIGHT back._ Sometimes, I listen to Papyrus and agree that there are times when one should show MERCY. **[In the end, we discerned that this peaceful STATE wasn’t cut out for us.]** _We wandered from timeline to timeline,_ observing and influencing ourselves to do what we saw fit. _Sometimes we do bad._ Sometimes we do good. **We don’t really care in totality.**

 

 

**I tend to forgive and forget nowadays**

 

 

 _After some time, I noticed Chara ACTs so much like my brother._ Papyrus reminded me of Asriel and a bit of Frisk. _Everything Chara did was logical_. The people I hang out with are always about the Heart. _They hated Humans_ which fostered when I watched Asriel die. _I played with the idea of exterminating Humanity._ I led myself to become the protagonist of a happy ending.

 

 

**No one to pretend that everything's all right...**

  

 

After some time, Papyrus stopped manipulating others. _I don’t know why I stopped but I lost motivation on making others do the right/wrong thing._ I had to continue because this was my role. _This was also the time when Chara started giving out puns._ Papyrus hates puns. _I started to hate Chara._ But no matter what I do, _I won’t alter my actions anymore_ and we moved on with the timelines.

 

 

**I felt empty because of that**

 

 

 

 _We were a playful bunch,_ no adults to tell us off. _We were adults now right?_  We should be. _How about Gaster-?_ Screw Gaster! I don’t really know if we’re growing up _because we’re technically dead._ The dead can’t grow taller. _Good thing I’m as tall as most adult monsters!_ I strangled Papyrus at times _and I hated how we can still feel pain given our rare condition of life-and-death._

 

 

**It's like waiting for winter to end.**

 

* * *

**But...**

* * *

 

 

**I remembered a promise I made with someone**

 

 

One day, we encountered a timeline similar to ours. _Chara dragged me around for the fun of it._ It's vengeance for what this skeleton did to me when he found a very interesting Frisk.  _I feel like Chara's getting vengeance over the numerous cases I showed them a very understanding Frisk who wanted to SAVE them really badly._ But in this case, the one I found is a Sans who didn’t die from loneliness. _I don’t know why but I can see this Sans talking to himself._ This Sans was LVL 20 _and we weren’t afraid because of our immortality._ It was funny. _Sans was talking to himself_ as if Papyrus was still with him.  _Is something wrong?_ I think he's gone coo-coo.

 

 

**I think it was my brother**

****

 

 _Chara told me to go down and talk to Sans._ I wanted Sans to stop pretending and move on. _Chara wanted Sans to face reality_ because pretending isn’t going to solve anything. _When I went down,_ Sans was talking to no one about when the human will come. _Waiting for Sans to rest by a tree with his eyes closed,_ _I floated beside him and told Sans the truth_. Sans froze in surprise, staring at Papyrus with blue red or is that purple eye lights of his. _Instead of ATTACKING me like the monsters Chara and I saw Sans' butchered,_ Sans’ smile got wider and said that joke's as funny as hell. [ **We didn’t expect that**.]

 

 

**Something about not leaving him alone?**

 

 

I was confused _and_ _Chara went off to ask HELP from Gaster_. I knew Papyrus can handle by himself anyways. _Gaster knows Sans really well so I didn’t need to worry about Chara coming back being all grumpy._ I hope that Royal Scientist remembers his lab assistants or he’s going to experience a whole level of Pain. _Chara likes being_ _ **helpful**_ _to their friends_. _It was just me and Sans now, visiting the different areas in the Underground. I’ve never seen Sans this chatty before, even if it’s about how he hunted for EXP. Or maybe he’s noisy because I’m acting differently from what he imagines me to be. When I told him to stop pretending I exist and move on, Sans ignored me completely and moved on to the big gate where Queen Toriel lives. Sans then started talking about the good times and I found out how Killing is his way of clinging to HOPE. If he stops killing, his SOUL might shut down._

 

 

**Sans still clings to that memory**

 

 ****

_For a monster, isolation was equivalent to a death sentence. Monsters need emotions. Monsters need Love and Sans is only getting an artificial means of fulfilling that need. The human appears. I don’t really know if it’s Chara or Frisk but I tell Sans to be careful anyways. Sans laughed at my joke and killed them without any hesitation. The human coughed out blood, but didn’t scream like they should be. I decide to go closer and I realize the human can see me. Their red eyes reflect a hint of wonder and despair. Before I could reach forward to look into their SOUL, Sans tugged my scarf to his side. He said I’ll get dirty and we’ll have to visit the washing machine again. I did a raspberry sound and told him that we’re still going to the washing machine because he’s the one who’s dirty. Sans laughed, but agreed without complaint. He ACTs so different. This Sans is strange._

 

 

 **** **Not letting go**  

 

 

 _While I was setting up the washing machine, Sans was watching me with red eyes. He has a hint of patience in them, but it’s mostly red. Judging from the traps I scanned around town, Sans has also gained Perseverance in calculating his enemies’ next move. I dumped his clothes in the washing machine and turned around to see the skeleton asleep with a bag of chips in his hand. Resting on the washing machine, I greeted Chara’s appearance._ I told Papyrus that Sans was going to die at the rate he’s going. _Chara suddenly wanted this Sans to live._ Gaster said that the only way for this skeleton to survive is either continue killing or obtain companionship. _**Real companionship I might add.**_ In spite of all the things I said, _I still wanted to talk to Gaster about Sans._ It was fine by me because this skeleton’s just one in a billion. _Whispering goodbye, Chara and I left Sans._

 

**He hopes I wouldn’t break my promise**

 

* * *

**That's the part I can't comprehend**

* * *

**Why remember**

 

First thing we did was break through the defense mechanisms of the area.  _Gaster says it's to fend off against intruders._ I think the old man's too sedentary  _that's why he encounters enemies unlike us nomads._  I carry Papyrus in my hands.  _Chara likes carrying my other form in their arms._ It's really nostalgic.  _I think the human has a weird sense of melancholy if they like carrying a skull around._ Right on timing,  _we hear the familiar rambling of the Royal Scientist._

 

 

**when you could elect to forget instead?**

****

 

 _Gaster’s a quirky monster._ He’s really funny _and speaks in hands._ I had to get used to that actually. _Before we came to his domain_ , Papyrus decided to get a present in celebration of something… _Time doesn’t really exist in the void so I wanted to commemorate his birthday/death day/anniversary with a potential lover or event/or any event worth marking in a calendar such as Gyftmas, Valentines, Thanksgiving, Independence day, etc._ Papyrus was pretty sentimental. _I was pretty sentimental._ Gaster appreciates the ACT though. _Gaster was covering his face though._

 

 **Wasn't it painful?**  

 

If I didn’t know any better, I’d say _Gaster ACTs like a father who grounds me and Chara when we do something wrong._ He’s still busy with researching a way to getting us out of here _even when we already opted to accept our FATE as nonexistent entities._ Gaster’s magic is weird _which makes it difficult to defeat him in battle._ Gaster also ACTs like a sack of potatoes, _always watching the various timelines and making sure it won’t end like the last time._ Only we remember _if I think about it really hard_. I mean _why else are we stuck here doing whatever we can do?_ When Papyrus talked with Gaster, _Gaster said I should leave Sans to die._ The Royal Scientist says Sans will die off eventually anyways.  Why SAVE someone who the universe assigned to be HOPELESS right from the start? _I didn’t like that answer_ neither did I. While the scientist was looking into some data, I told Papyrus to go to Sans and do the right thing. _I knew if I did that, Gaster will never forgive me._ I told Papyrus to make it look like Sans found a way on his own accord. _I think Chara is a really bad influence on me._ I can say I’m a pretty good role model in this estranged family.  _I hope I can get out of this situation after I'm done._ Unlike Frisk, Sans might be harder to mold back to his normal self.  _Maybe I might kill him._ I doubt the skeleton would suicide  _like Frisk._ I feel this Sans is special _because the usual Sans would fall down._

 

**Wasn't it easier to let go?**

 

* * *

  **So I came back and asked**

* * *

 

**[Knowing Sans, he has an answer for his actions]**

 

 _As soon as I came back, I had to dodge the bone attacks and Gaster blasters aimed at my direction. [It wouldn't be fun if Sans found out he can't hurt me after all.]_ _Being an expert in all my time with Chara, I managed to reach the quivering (with anger?) skeleton on the corner of our house. There are holes now so I guess that needs to be repaired someday. I looked down and inquired:_

 

“ **Why are you sad?”**

 

 _Sans knows. He knows and he’s sorry. I told him I don’t know what he’s sorry about and suddenly, Sans gets angry and tries to damage me again. Ah. The attack when through me. [That was awkward.] I moved to meet him in eye level and asked what he wants to do now. Sans doesn’t respond, eye lights gone and holding his legs together. I went towards the washing machine and got his jacket out to utilize fire magic. Warming it, I went back and gave his jacket back. Sans thanked me and told me he’ll go onto the next timeline though he'll have to look at the blueprints again. Wowie! I didn’t even need to say anything and he’s already doing it. Hm? I can still sense some monsters underground though?_  [ **The monster paused when I said this** ] Or _maybe Sans and Chara thinks alike that’s why he’s going to do that? In the verge of contemplation, Sans tugged my scarf again and asked if I’m coming with him. I looked at him and asked if he thinks I’m real. Sans smiles and_ I think Sans knows but he wants to keep pretending.

 

**He doesn't reply, giving me a (lonely) smile**

  

What a cynical comedian, luring his brother into a trap. Because of him, Papyrus’ visits with me and Gaster decreased. Papyrus is spending more time following that Sans. Gaster didn’t like Papyrus’ choice, but I told the old geezer that maybe Papyrus was waiting for the right time to possess the skeleton and commit suicide. Gaster didn’t believe me of course, knowing how close Papyrus is with his sibling. Sometimes, Papyrus would move away and hang out with me. He’s still the same to me. Childish, calculating, risk-taking, patient and curious. _I don’t know why but Chara told me I can do what the other them are doing with Sans._ While Papyrus was gone, I found a world where Sans and I became partner’s in crime. _They said I should try it_ but Papyrus refused because he wants that Sans to move on and be his own person.  _And he is, but not in a way most people want him to be._

 

**He continues walking, hoping I'd follow him.**

 

* * *

**No reply, I followed him for his answer.**

* * *

 

**I think I was tricked along the way.**

 

_Sans is different from the first time I met him. His eye lights become animated when he meets new people to kill. He learns to manipulate others before killing them from behind. He also learned to move from one universe to another because of the time he spent in the lab. The most important improvement he made was that Sans stopped hallucinating about me or the human. I don’t know what human he’s thinking of, already CHECKING his SOUL for that, but it’s probably Frisk. In fact, Sans has already met with other entities in the multiverse. But then, that still doesn't remove the fact Sans wants to kill the Human. Which Human I wonder? Hopefully, it's Chara. Chara's been so bored nowadays hanging out with Gaster, they might as well possess Frisk and start a genocide again. *SIGH* And again._

 

 

 **But I forgave him like the rest of the things done to me.**  

 

 ****

_Let's go back to the Multiverse. Multiverse is so much fun, even when they still can't see me or Chara or Gaster very well. Sans usually kills the ones he meets though, unless they’re really strong. I don’t give much concern with the amount of EXP he gains because his Gaster already found a way to regulate EXP in his system. It’s like a drug now… That Gaster wasn’t really smart was he, following the guidelines of the LOVE universes? However, in spite of all that progress, Sans is still seeking for my presence. I have to remind him that I’m not angry or it’s not his fault that he’s doing this. I tell him that everything is going to be okay after he’s found a way to stopping the Human. It’s a distant dream. No one can ever stop the Human. The system has given them the privilege to survive and exist in every collapse so if Sans can find a way, I’d applaud his effort and try to find out what he likes in celebration. Okay, the latter one will be difficult considering his activities consist of killing twenty-four seven. The only way I can leave Sans alone is when he’s asleep and he’s rarely asleep given the adrenaline in his system. Sans is also fearful of getting attacked while he’s asleep because of some black entity we met the other day. I told him to try and get along with his other versions but Sans says that relationships aren’t easily made when it’s between him and him. Sometimes, Sans asks weird questions whether I want to live again or kill with him someday. Not wanting to tell the truth, I tell Sans that I don't mind being alive or dead if it'll make everyone's life happy. Sans agrees, but his reasoning is screwed to the idea of getting EXP and killing the Human permanently._

 

**Hopefully, Sans will grow tired of remembering the past.**

 

 _There are times when I ask if Chara is lonely because they want this Sans to fight with the other Charas we've seen who they boast can beat the crap out of the skeleton._ It's true isn't it?  _No. Sans killed them and gained more EXP._ Oh right~ Gaster got angry because of that.  _Gaster isn't a happy cookie._ Sans doesn't understand what personal space is.  _But you don't either._ We're two different races, that doesn't count!  _Sans is waking up soon._ Leaving before he starts interrogating you again?  _Yes. I don't understand why he hasn't reached the final phase of moving on._ Maybe when he sees you dead, he'll realize that even his hallucinations can die.  _HOW DO I DIE CHARA?!_ Pretend you're dead.  _HOW DOES THE DEAD PRETEND TO BE DEAD CHARA?_ _!_

  

**[Sans woke up and called his brother's name, looking around the broken buildings. Hoodie on, the skeleton walks around examining the buildings. No one came to help him, already dead and buried in the debris.]**

 

That's strange. He thinks you're playing hide and seek again.  _I don't get him either... Maybe I can surprise him_ _!_ It won't work anymore.  _I won't know until I try!_

 

**Hopefully, someone will HELP Sans move on.**

 

" _...NNYYEH! HEY! I HAVEN'T EVEN..._ " Papyrus pouted since as soon as he appeared, Sans' head snapped to that direction and warped beside him. The ghost squints, annoyed that he couldn't surprise the skeleton anymore. Sans blinked, walking closer to his brother's direction and reaching forward to grab the floating skull. Tucked in the murderer's arms, Papyrus asked, " _HOW'S YOUR SLEEP?_ "

"so-so." Sans shrugged, opening another portal to his next target population. Papyrus clings to his brother's arms, looking around the new area.

 

**Hopefully, I’ll be there to see it.**

* * *

**Maybe I'll get my answer in winter?**

* * *

 

**[NIGHT PARTY]**

 

"..." Nightmare!Sans stared at Dusttale!Sans, chatting with Killer!Sans over the recent wager they made towards a destroyed AU. He knows it's rude to stare at psychopaths, which is most of the people here, but this was his territory and he was the host so he has every right to stare at potential party crashers and poopers.

"something up?" A Sans with a huge knife strapped behind them asked, leaning onto the host's throne while drinking the punch on the other side. That side where Horrortale!Sans and Underfell!Sans were trying to beat the crap out of each other. 'Yes. A normal circumstance. Wait a second. Where's Geno!Sans?! Didn't he receive my invite?!'

 

[Does he notice you?]

[ _Who are you talking about?_ ]

[I'm talking about the entity of the night watching you.]

[ _You mean Nightmare?_ ]

[Heh. New AUs everyday huh?]

[ _True..._ ]

 

"...." Nightmare!Sans wondered where those voices were coming from. He swears he isn't mad compared to the rest of them, taking psychological tests online and visiting a therapist few months back.

 

[Wow. He can hear us!]

[ _Chara. Shut up. Sans can hear you too._ ]

[Let him find out you're friends with the infamous first human]

[ _Sans will try killing you._ ]

[He can't kill me, but he might ground you though.]

[ _How will he do that I wonder?_ ]

[I don't wanna find out. It might be like Gaster's method.]

 

"earth to Nightmare~! answer me when I'm asking!" Nightmare!Sans ignored the voice and scanned his surrounding. There was really something wrong and it's not because Errortale!Sans is torturing another Sans on the corner. It's different. He just can't pinpoint where it is... Nightmare!Sans shoos the intruding hand waving at his face with his extra appendages. "What is it **Cross**?"

"i'm asking what's bothering you." Cross!Sans waved his glass, "you've been sitting on that chair glaring at people for the past thirty minutes, who wouldn't ask about your well-being?"

"Only you actually." Nightmare!Sans face palmed when Cross!Sans turned silent. Ah. Realization is seeping in. Cross has no idea he's the friendliest monster in the room. Everyone else is out to get you. If it was someone else trying to catch his attention, Nightmare would need to respond quickly moreso Error. That glitch is more trouble than he's worth. Cross!Sans scratched the back of his neck, laughing uneasily. "heheh... my bad."

"Good you know." Nightmare!Sans relaxed on his throne as he summoned out a wine glass filled to the brim. Taking a sip, Nightmare!Sans ordered the pale skeleton. "look there and tell me what you see."

 

"what's with that face? it's as if you choked on a bone." Killer!Sans joked, twirling his knife as Dusttale!Sans broke the table. Dusttale!Sans' face looks sour as he stared at his upper right. There was nothing there, but Dusttale!Sans looked ready to murder someone.

 

[ _Don't be rude and reply to your potential friend Sans. We can talk about this later._ ]

 

"friend huh?" Dusttale!Sans muttered, eye lights averted from the apparition and looked at his 'friend.' Killer!Sans blinked, curious at the murderer's pause.

"nah. i just found something disturbing, that's all." Dusttale!Sans raised his hand a bit to summon out bone attacks from the ground. Killer!Sans dodged and ducked when Dusttale!Sans summoned his Gaster blasters. To stand up, Dusttale!Sans held onto air as a support which disturbed Cross!Sans for a split second until he saw the two skeletons clash against each other with murderous intent.

 

"i see dust and killer... and they're trying to kill each other. again." Cross!Sans responded, watching bone clash with knives. "why?"

"Nothing." Nightmare!Sans props his head on the palm of his hand, watching a faint red following Dusttale!Sans. Before he could clarify the image, Cross!Sans yelled DUCK which he thankfully did because Errortale!Sans flipped a table to his throne (now broken) to uncover Inktale!Sans hiding underneath the table.

 

"I heard there was a party and came with Blue!" Inktale!Sans cheered and even if Underswap!Sans was with him, Errortale!Sans summoned his Gaster blasters with his left eye twitching.

"I think you shouldn't have pictured his finished work with lights and shutter on, Ink." Underswap!Sans advised too late as the duo had to avoid the Gaster blaster blasts. Unfortunate how Horror!Sans and Underfell!Sans had to also dodge the thrown objects directed at the running duo. Nightmare!Sans looks at his throne and sighs. Cross!Sans was supposed to pat him on the shoulder, but Nightmare!San's appendages turned into sharp tendrils when he tried.

"Michelangelo! Run for it!" Inktale!Sans said, but his voice had a bit of jest in it. Underswap!Sans didn't share the sentiment, dragging the artist to a non-sealed area.

 

'This is the seventh throne this month.' Nightmare!Sans seethed in cold fury, staring at his throne and looking back at the offender. Should he punish Error for overreacting or should he punish Inktale!Sans for causing the glitch to overreact? ' **Maybe I should punish both offenders?** '

"okay then." Keeping his hand in a safe place, Cross!Sans comforted the dark lord. "you can always get a new one or build a new one hehe."

"..." Nightmare!Sans doesn't grace the monster with an answer. Looking back at Dusttale!Sans and Killer!Sans' fight, the duo agreed that the FIGHT was an impasse and the red color roaming around Dusttale!Sans' being was gone as well. 'Great. I lost my chance of identifying the floating intruder and lost my throne!'

"hey Nightmare. why are you staring at Dust unless you-"

Nightmare!Sans doesn't let Cross!Sans finish his sentence, swatting the guy with a tendril to the other side of the room. Cross!Sans didn't reach the wall, however, using his knife to stab the floor for footing.

"..." Anger tucked into his SOUL, Nightmare!Sans should first HELP Errortale!Sans punish the party wreckers before punishing the Glitch itself. He can worry about Dusttale!Sans later since the effect of the red color isn't permanent in decreasing the amount of DESPAIR in the murderer.

"Wowzers! That was close." Underswap!Sans commented as Inktale!Sans used his paintbrush as a shield. Nightmare!Sans raised his hand, "You're taking too long Error."

"I-if you hadn't placed s-so much obstacles then maybe i-i would've caught them already!" Errortale!Sans used his strings to drag several chairs and tables into the air and used his Gaster blasters to shoot at the starry team. "S-seriously, it's a-as if you want the entire universe to come in!"

"Why you little!" Nightmare!Sans' tendril shot towards the Glitch, only to being reflected by Killer!Sans.

"now now boss. killing each other comes after we capture the party crashers right?" Killer!Sans winked and Nightmare!Sans internally swore these henchmen of his are either psychopaths (which they are) or idiots.

 

[They're pretty lively aren't they?]

[ _Yeah. Maybe this Sans will forget faster if he's with them!_ ]

[Excited are you?]

[ _I am, but I'm tired of Sans clinging to illusions._ ]

 

Inktale!Sans and Underswap!Sans was able to get out of the area. However, the damage has been done.

 

[Peace is an illusion. Happiness is an illusion.]

[ _And so is Sadness and insanity._ ]

[You try to make sense of irrational things and most people don't get yo.

[ _But you **unfortunately** get me._ ]

[I know right?]

 

* * *

[DELETE OPTION IS NOW AVAILABLE!]

* * *

 

 

[ _HM?_ ]

[That's interesting.]

[ _What the?_ ]

[I wonder how did that come out~?]

[ _Impossible._ ]

[Did **you** just order  **yourself** to-?]

[ _It's starting isn't it?_ ]

[Nice!]

[ _I wonder who'll STOP me this time?_ ]

[I know who!]

[ _Who?_ ]

[It'll be Sans this time! I can feel it!]

[ _But **then...**_ ]

[Poor **Papyrus** , betraying his own brother~!]

[ _Will **I** handle it though?_ ]

[You can choose not to~]

[ _Hilarious._ _There is no alternative to this._]

 

A lot of the monsters invited are either: injured, laughing their heads off or still running for their lives against the host.

 

[That's what I like about you, Papy]

[Always about others, never about yourself]

[Always finding a way to SAVE everyone but themselves!]

[What an idiot! I can die laughing now.]

[And even Frisk knows about this.]

[You are going to fail Papyrus.]

 

Dusttale!Sans was one of the monsters who were running for their lives, just like Errortale!Sans.

 

[ _SAVED or not, I'm damned either way_ _._ ]

[ _Everyone's waiting for me to MOVE._ ]

[ _Might as well go out with a blast._ ]

[ _Whether you're my ally or enemy,_ ]

[ _I'll keep moving onward to the chaotic battlefield._ ]

[ _Shall I see you in BATTLE Chara?_ ]

 

[ Of course! It's something new. :) ]

 

* * *

 

 

"man. nearly died there... stupid nightmare, blaming all of us for error's problem. am i right paps?" Dusttale!Sans chuckled, but hearing no reply caused the murderer to look around. "paps? papyrus?"

"not funny bro. where did you go?" Dusttale!Sans asked, exasperated. "if it's because of what killer said to you, i can go and kill him dozen of times if you want? the guy doesn't know what he's saying."

"hey..." Dusttale!Sans stood in the middle of white emptiness, in between universes. "...don't leave me hanging..."

 

...

 

Dusttale!Sans waited and waited but his frie-brother didn't come.

 

...

 

"heh." Dusttale!Sans laughed by himself, heading away to enter another timeline.

 

"guess i'll see you later then?"


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara misses Papyrus. (They're bored)
> 
> Gaster's trying to keep himself together. (And he didn't sign up to being a parent.)

*CREAK!

 

“Chara?” Gaster starts, not even looking at the dusty child. He knows what the Human did and their actions still disgust him. Utter annihilation of Monsterkind? There is no beneficial purpose for such actions. Maybe the first or second time the ACT might hold some value, but a thousand times and more? This Human deserves imprisonment. Unfortunately, Chara keeps getting out due to… **unknown** circumstances. The best way to keep the brunet occupied (for a pacifist ending to occur) is by making sure their recent companion is within the vicinity. “Where is Papyrus? Shouldn't he be with you?”

“With that **comedian.** Again.” The Human throws their knife on the floor, flopping on the couch and curling into a ball as they hug a pillow. The Royal Scientist gives a side glance before going back to his research. It's been months since the two separated ways. Now he has Chara as a frequent visitor and a pile of dust all over his living room.

“You seem bitter.” Gaster knows he isn’t good with handling illogical children. He can research their behavior and analyze their mental capability, but their actions can cause him to concoct his own version of alcohol. “Are you envious that your pseudo-brother left you for his real brother?”

 

 

 

> In summary, these two are demons. They don’t follow orders. They don’t absorb whatever he’s teaching, usually obtaining parts they want to hear. They wander through space and time without a care in the world. They always cause problems in each timeline with their suggestions and presence alone. They hate staying still. [Time out is the worst PUNISHMENT he’s given thus far.] They like interrupting his work _like how they affected everyone else’ lives_. Papyrus and Chara are the epitome of demonic children. It also isn’t helpful that they’ll never age given the time they died or the fact they have a humongous EXP stored in them. If isolation isn’t going to drive him insane, maybe these two brats will.

 

“No way! Papyrus was killed by Sans. He’s only hanging out with the skeleton because I want something new to happen there… But… I already told him that timeline’s boring and he still… Urgh. Why is he so stubborn?” Chara asked as they hugged the pillow. Gaster wanted to point out that Papyrus learned to be stubborn because of his current role model: Chara. Analyzing the duo’s accumulative actions and decision-making, Chara can be considered to be the older figure. Gaster didn’t like that idea, aware on how destructive the human can be. Their apathetic and cold nature may originate from either: experience or birth. Gaster thinks it’s the latter, often calling the first human a **psychopath**.

“It’s his nature as the younger brother.” Gaster answered, taking notes on the activities of the eight human called Frisk. This is the same human who found a way to getting some of his other versions out of the void, the same one who’s easily altered by any variable like Sans-

“ **It’s been five freaking months!** ”

Gaster can hear a tearing of clothing, probably his pillow. Sigh. It’s the twelfth one this week. But then, Gaster can understand why the human’s angry. Compared to the merciless whiny brat over here, Papyrus is the one who follows and comforts Chara or even him at times. [Embarrassing]

“ **How can he continue to take interest in something so mundane? How can he withstand the sight of his murderer?** ”

“Simple. Papyrus isn’t you.” Gaster takes his cup of joe in his hand as he leans on his chair. Taking a sip, Gaster imagines Sans acting the same way when he’ll hear the news of Papyrus saving Chara. Papyrus acts more like Frisk as both utilize their emotions and the people surrounding them as a factor for their overall decision. Chara and Sans are more logical, but their rationality originate from two different points.

“I get it. His irrational and erratic like me~”

“Hmph.” Gaster closed his eyes, feeling the satisfying feeling in his mouth. Warmth doesn’t hold value here after all. A side note for consideration, Gaster doesn’t understand why Chara seeks to find common ground with the cinnamon roll of a skeleton. ‘ _Is there something he isn’t seeing right now?_ ’

* * *

 

 

“What’s the probability of that Sans moving on and being a fucking genocidal bad ass again?”

“I am not a broken recorder Chara.” Gaster glances on his notes. If he weren’t here, he wouldn’t be comparing these identified constants (such as Chara) with someone familiar (like Sans) in the first place. Wait a second.

‘Comparisons…’ Gaster looks over at the original timeline, staring at the expression of Papyrus. Right on timing, Papyrus would look at his direction and immediately look away, walking inside Grillby’s bar which? ‘ _Where did he go?_ ’

 

“I’m bored…”

 

“Then sleep.” Gaster knows it’ll take one to two hours of the original timeline when they sleep here. He knows. He’s seen the two children sleep. Chara’s constantly plagued with nightmares and will refuse to sleep in the remaining week. Papyrus has some signs of insomnia due to his excessive energy storage in his system. Gaster tries to search for Papyrus by navigating the screen. ‘ _Nothing?_ ’

 

“But I’m too tired to sleep.”

 

“That’s the point of sleeping, you twat.” Gaster starts typing, searching for the younger brother. Knowing the skeleton’s abilities in depth, Gaster knows Papyrus has to FIGHT constantly just to get some shut eye. It’ considered to be a harmful mutation within monsters, a recessive gene caused from the negative emotions during the Great War. Gaster didn’t expect the younger one obtaining the disease. He was expecting Sans to be the one. Oh well. Maybe he’ll see one during his browsing time. ‘ _Where is he?!_ ’

 

“But~ I need to get energy to sleep.”

 

“You can’t use Papyrus’ excuse.” Gaster continues to watch Frisk conversing with Sans by the entrance. That’s when Papyrus emerges from the other side, _but Gaster didn’t see the skeleton walk from the other plane._ Gaster could hear the Human land on their feet, yawning and stretching their limbs, which reduces his focus greatly. ‘Seriously, how can the results go against my favor? Monsters are supposed to sleep when they lack energy, not the other way around. And did Papyrus teleport?’

 

“That’s it. I’m leaving.”

 

“You will return once you retrieve your chocolate correct?” Gaster turned his head to glare at the smiling human. Usually on screen, Chara’s smiling. It reminds him of Sans. No. Stop it. Chara is nothing like Sans. Chara wiped their eyes, rubbing their eye furiously as the dust fell on the floor.

“Yeah. I’ll come back after I visit Paps.” Chara looks around for their knife, looking strangely tired when their smile dropped from their face.

 

‘ _They are nothing like Sans. They are merciless. They only wish for pain and suffering to those around them. They’ve destroyed so many lives. They are the one who caused monsterkind to fall into despair._ ’

 

Gaster states to himself over and over, watching the human pick up their knife and walk out of the corridor. Their movement seems forced. It’s as if they have no choice but to move.

 

‘ _However’_

 

When the door closed, Gaster’s mouth turned into a frown.

 

‘ _They only wanted to HELP their foster family. Was it their fault that the Universe assigned them to the role as the killer? Do they really possess the will to change everything?_ ’

  
“I should probably tell them a bed time story later…” Gaster mused to himself, hoping that this will do the trick. He can’t have these two roaming the multiverse twenty-four seven. Returning back to his work, Gaster swore he saw Sans winking at his direction. It's purely a coincidence. Gaster feels his face, closing his eyes before looking at the screen. ‘I have to repair the defenses again. Who knows what trouble they’ll bring home?’

 

**Not like he minds the trouble if this will be the thing that will bring him back to the universe.**


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusttale!Sans (is forced to) meet with the other Sanses in a regular basis. (Probably. I mean how long has it been since the guy talked with other people?)  
> Papyrus will support him (But he doesn’t like social interactions anymore)

“ _Are we there yet?_ ” Papyrus looks around the area, amazed at the level of DESPAIR flowing in the air.

“nope.”

 

“ _WHY IS IT TURNING DARK?_ ” Papyrus lands on his brother’s head, holding onto the hoodie as he looks down at his supposed older brother. Sans shrugged, smiling. “we’re close then.”

 

“error said the guy’s afraid of the light.” Sans sidecomments, walking pass a blue line separating something... Papyrus wonders if Sans is now friends with the glitchy Sans. Chara first thought the guy’s a killjoy, but they later deemed the Error a ‘timeline cleaner.’ Papyrus believes his friend sees deleting worlds a chore. Chara must have gotten bored from ERASING the WORLDs… _?_

‘ _Bored...?_ ’ Papyrus wracks his memories regarding the behavior of the Human. Nope. Chara always smiles. Always smiling like Sans. Oh. Maybe their smile is fixed like Sans! ‘ _There! I fixed the contradiction!_ ’

“not sure what names got to do with killing, but that’s life.” Sans snickered, unconsciously reaching for Papyrus' fluttering red scarf. Anxious or not, Sans seems to like trying to hold his scarf for unwarranted support. This is one of the stranger things Papyrus has seen on this Sans. There's more but...

 

_Why is this Sans thinking of ending the RESETs in such a simplistic manner?_

_How did Sans even live this long when the SOUL isn’t capable of adapting to large quantities of DT?_

How can he know the truth?

_What was supposed to happen between this Sans and this Alphys before he arrived into the picture?_

_Where is the source of this Sans’ insanity coming from?_

What composes the truth?

 

_Which Human/monster is this Sans hearing (back then or even now) that’s taunting him to keep on killing?_

_Who was the real perpetrator that pushed Sans to the brink of insanity in the first place (where other timelines have failed)?_

 

* DING!

 

“you okay?” Sans asked, ducking and placing his hand over Papyrus’ skull to ensure his protection. Papyrus nodded before laughing, “ _Sans! I’m dead. Why are you covering me?_ ”

“hey. anything’s possible in here-” Sans’ defense got cut as an array of bones and knives fell over their area. Having Papyrus cling on his hoodie, Sans kept dodging until he located his attacker and threw a bone attack at that direction.

 

_Few millimeters off_

 

“ **him** …” Sans doesn’t sound please. Papyrus narrows his gaze and takes note of the attacker. The attacker looks like the Sans Chara was talking about. The one with black gunk falling from his eye sockets and that other Chara beside him.

“i missed.” The Sans crying blank gunk stated, staring directly at them. The other Chara laughed, “Then try again partner!”

“today is not the day…” Sans mumbled, looking at the small rip at the left edge of his jacket. Papyrus can sense Sans’ anger, directed solely at killer duo. Papyrus sighed, “ _I shouldn’t have cleaned your clothes today._ ”

“pft. it would still happen.” Sans couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s remark. True. Without the dust and blood on his hoodie, Sans looks like any other Sans. Sans grimaced, "knowing these two."

“but nightmare would kill me if i do land a hit~” Killer!Sans yawned. Papyrus thinks that Sans was forced to wake up so early in the morning.

 “… _You fought them before?_ ” Papyrus stared at the Sans.

 

“kinda.” Sans held the hand dangling onto his shoulder. ( _not really_ )

 

" _What is that supposed to mean?!_ " Sans can't help but chuckle at his brother's childish tantrum. Slowly placing his hand in his pockets, Sans looks over at the RESET duo. He asks. “why did you bring that brat, killer?”

“nightmare told me to.” Killer!Sans confessed, also confused with the suggestion. “he told all of us to bring a partner in crime... so i brought chara.”

“ah. welp. you already know who i brought.” Sans closed his right eye socket, flirting(?) Papyrus watched Killer!Chara lowered their knife, muttering under their breath. "crazy.”

“…uh.” Killer!Sans scratched his neck, frowning a bit. Instead of pointing the obvious, the skeleton turns to walk towards the strange ~~rip in space and time~~ black door. “come on. now that you’re here, we can start with whatever.”

“…” Killer!Chara continues to eye Sans before dashing to catch up with their friend. Papyrus floats up, swirling around before following the strange duo. Sans strolls behind the ghost, looking around to be in the safe side.

 

“ _SO… SANS!_ ” Papyrus starts, looking at the dark corridor with a faint red light at the end. Killer!Sans and Killer!Chara’s way ahead of them for some strange reason. The distance between them shouldn’t be that different! Papyrus looks behind him to see if Sans is also curious with the area. Oh. He isn’t? “ _Have you been here before?_ ”

“somewhat. not sure if it’s another version of me or my real memory….” Sans muttered, slowing down as if taking a breather. Papyrus glides towards him and glomps on his skull again. Sans’ smile widens, laughing for a bit. “pap. calm down. this is nightmare’s castle. he hates hope and all that shit.”

“ _I know. You don’t really like him do you? This Nightmare person._ ” Papyrus hums. Sans slightly nodded, “kinda.”

“ _Why are you always agreeing with me Sans?_ ” Papyrus crawls down to Sans’ back. Sans flinches a bit, but maintains posture. “ _Are you afraid of proving my existence? Afraid I actually don’t exist?_ ”

 

“…” Sans didn’t respond.

 

“ _Don’t. you. Want. To. Find. out?_ ”

 

“later.” Much to Papyrus’ delight, Sans finally walked faster to the red light. Escapism. What a strange monster this one is. Papyrus hugs Sans’ neck and propped his skull on the skeleton’s shoulder to check on the ruckus.

* * *

 

 

“why is underswap here?” Sans said a loud, unconsciously tugging the red scarf. Papyrus stared at the scenery. There’s Nightmare!Sans with someone called Cross(?) and apparently, Cross was laughing though with whatever he said which justifies why Nightmare!Sans is strangling the skeleton with his black tentacle appendage. At another side, Papyrus can see Killer!Chara deflecting Error!Sans and Horrortale!Sans’ attack.

“Error brought me…” Underswap!Sans fiddles with his hands as he bowed his head. Killer!Sans is sitting beside the anxious blue-scarfed victim drinking green tea as if everything is completely fine. On top of the table lies a tied-up Underfell!Sans struggling to get out and is covered in blood. Papyrus and Sans both stared at each other and shrugged, deciding to sit on a chair closest to the exit.

“and the guy on the table?” Sans props his arm and rests his face onto the palm of his hand. Underfell!Sans’ muffle gets louder, Killer!Sans responds indifferently. “he is horror’s.”

“Uh…” Underswap!Sans tries to start a conversation, staring at Sans. Sans looks back at the blueberry and asked, “what?”

“Uh… (Underswap!Sans’ voice turned low) why are you here?” Underswap!Sans’ question caused Papyrus to laugh. “ _Sans! Your hoodie!_ ”

“right right.” Sans mumbled, placing up. Underswap!Sans blinked, still confused. Sans decided to pull out his phone and chuckled, “there.”

“ _What did you do?_ ” Papyrus wondered. Sans ignites his crimson trademark eye lights. Sans gives a smile to his two other versions. “sorry ‘bout that.”

 

….

 

 “ _Now look what you’ve done! You’ve stunned him!_ ” Papyrus shakes Sans’ shoulder, “ _Repent!_ ”

“nope.” Sans doesn’t move but he leans on the chair and pulls out a bottle of ketchup. Underswap!Sans frowned, “Dust?”

“yeah?” Sans pats his lap for Papyrus to rest on. Papyrus looks around and decides to rest there. Underswap!Sans asked, “You… feel different.”

“did laundry.” Sans winks his left eye socket at the skeleton as he chug the condiment down his mouth. “what did error tell you?”

 

“We’re going to have a party in celebration of Cross’ birthday.”

 

Papyrus yawns, floating up. “ _I can't be here~_ ”

“why care ‘bout that?” Sans frowned, not looking at his brother. Papyrus exclaimed, “ _Don’t be silly!_ ”

“He’s our friend!” Underswap!Sans responds back, unaware of the apparition. Sans scowls while Papyrus laughs. The ghost twirls his scarf, smiling. “ _I don’t exist. I am holistically **nothing**._ ”

“…” Slamming the ketchup onto the table, Sans’ eye lights focused on the ghost.

 

“ _You don’t agree?_ ” Papyrus doesn’t understand him, staring back at crimson-blue eyes.

 

“Dust?” Underswap!Sans asked.

 

“ _But it’s true isn’t it?_ ”

 

Sans’ eye lights vanished, but he tried to reach out to the vanishing apparition.

 

“ _You’re **alone**._ ”

 

[Papyrus vanished before he could hear a response.]

* * *

  ~~~~

"..." Papyrus landed in an artist's domain.

   

~~Papyrus doesn't need to understand him.~~

 

Papyrus can hear someone humming.

 

~~Not one bit.~~

~~~~

It's probably the Sans with the giant brush. 

 

~~Everything is going to end soon.~~

  ~~~~

**[CHECK]**

 

_So why?_

 

* The skeleton plotting to crash Nightmare!Sans' party.

 

**Why hold onto nothing Sans?**

**Author's Note:**

> ???Papyrus is playful and mischievous because he hung out with ???Chara. ???Gaster isn't really authoritarian considering the fact he wants to get out of there. 
> 
> The real brother of Dusttale!Sans is dead but Dusttale!Sans imagines his brother is alive.
> 
> Because Dusttale!Sans looks pitiful (in ???Chara's opinion because they want him to stop acting crazy and be more murdery), ???Papyrus disguises and adopts the name Dusttale!Papyrus because he wants to help Dusttale!Sans move on.
> 
> *Note:
> 
> ???Gaster knows Papyrus' plans never work, but he lets them anyways.  
> Everyone in this story has bouts of loneliness.  
> Everyone is deeply affected by loneliness.


End file.
